


Don’t look so surprised. I wasn’t gone that long.

by PepperCat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fix-It, Gen, not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat/pseuds/PepperCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5+1 headcanon initially posted on <a href="https://peppersandcats.tumblr.com/post/142552509798/corrective-measures">Tumblr</a>, covering some of what really happened after the events of episode 4x18 of Arrow. I pretty much approached it with the theory that that last dramatic event was clearly a cover story, because <i>come on.</i></p><p>(I feel that <i>come on</i> is the cry that has inspired many a fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t look so surprised. I wasn’t gone that long.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



1\. Felicity found out first, because when you need to get the target of a long-lived magic-using life-stealing member of the League of Assassins a new identity until things are back under control, you _cannot_ do better than an identity cooked up by Felicity Smoak.

2\. Cisco found out by accident, because—he claims—there was a glitch in the cache on the facial recognition software that Felicity got Team Flash for Hannukah. So when he happened to see Laurel around, he asked how she was doing when they visited Star City. He _absolutely does not_ do occasional scans for the Black Canary because she was his first superheroine crush, nuh-uh, no way.

(Barry had that _I-don’t-think-this-was-a-good-idea_ look on his face for a solid _week_ when Oliver explained things.)

3\. Diggle took it calmly. Curtis misunderstood and thought that meant Diggle was taking it _well_. Felicity and Cisco defused that situation.

4\. Thea broke Ollie’s nose.

(Sin took her out for drinks after. She’s had some experience with being lied to about a dead Lance.)

5\. Quentin Lance didn’t hit anyone. He started speaking to Laurel again, and after a longer while, even to Ollie. There’s only so many times a man can give his daughters up for dead, though, and Donna worried about the scar on his heart.

* * *

1\. Damien Darhk never got a chance to find out.

(Merlyn did, but that—as always—was a problem for another night.)

**Author's Note:**

> The title's a quote from _Arrow_ 3x01. ;)


End file.
